


Getting Away From It All

by JunoChipmunk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Sam Wilson, Fishing, M/M, New Years, Ocean, Shower Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Sam Wilson, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoChipmunk/pseuds/JunoChipmunk
Summary: After a long year of returning from the dead and fighting Thanos' army, Bucky and Sam decide to go on vacation to ring in the new year.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Getting Away From It All

Bucky grabbed the brim of the wide hat he wore and pulled it further down his face, blocking out the sun that threatened to shine into his eyes. It was actually a dumb looking hat, one he would normally never wear, but at the store Sam had plopped it down on his head and teased him about looking good in it and he was weak when it came to Sam, even when it came to jokes.

As he leaned back in a folding chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him, he eyed Sam who was currently standing at the railing of the fishing pier that they were on. A fishing pole was in Sam's hands and there was a plop as a lure landed in the water. It wasn't the fishing though that drew Bucky's attention, it was the strong arms (looking nice in a tight t-shirt), the firm back and round ass.

While fishing was not his thing, he had to admit the view was nice.

Picking up a piece of the shrimp that Sam was using as bait, Bucky tossed it to a nearby brown bird that was chirping and hopping about. Unfortunately the action caught the attention of a nearby pelican who waddled over and cocked its head in an attempt to look cute. It surprisingly was an action that was working.

"If you ever catch anything I'm giving it to him," Bucky announced, pointing at the pelican as he got Sam's attention.

"What is with it when it comes to you and birds?" Sam asked as he turned back towards the water. 

"They love me."

"Is that so?" Sam didn't sound impressed.

"Falcons in particular love me."

That got a grin out of Sam as he turned his head to look back at Bucky. "I can't argue with that."

Bucky stretched as he stood before making his way over to the railing, which he rested his forearms on as he leaned against it, staring out at the water as a dolphin broke the surface as it swam by. He had to admit it was peaceful, even if he was bored. "I never took you for a fisherman."

"And why is that?"

Bucky grinned as he turned towards Sam. "You volunteered for an experimental project that required you to strap a jet pack to your back, you jumped at the first chance you had to follow Captain America when Steve knocked on your door, and you were willing to throw everything away to be a fugitive for your beliefs. Instead of fishing I figured you'd rather spend the last day of the year on a jet ski."

Sam chuckled. "And normally you'd be right," he replied as he reeled in the line before casting it out again. "But this year we came back from the dead to find it was five years later-"

"Not unusual for me."

Sam ignored him as he continued. "Fought against an alien army, and watched our mutual best friend age within a few seconds. Taking it slow is exactly how I want to end the year."

Bucky couldn't argue with that. Getting away from their normal life was the reason why they were currently on vacation. They had left after Christmas, heading south until they eventually found themselves in a small vacation town on the gulf coast of Florida. During other times of the year the place would be busy with activity, but currently it was the off season which meant it was quiet with only a few other tourists and locals around town, giving Sam and Bucky the privacy they desired. 

Removing the wide-brimmed hat, he tossed it into the chair behind him before tilting his head towards the sky as he closed his eyes, letting the warm sun shine down upon him. He liked the warmth, it reminded him of his days in Wakanda and how nice it had been there. During those first few years after he was freed from Hydra, when he had been on the run, he didn't think he would ever feel warm again.

But things were different now. Opening his eyes, he looked at Sam again, smiling softly. No matter how cold he felt Sam would be there to warm him up. And not just physically. 

Moving silently, he swooped in for a kiss, pleased when he felt Sam pressing back, their lips lingering together for only a brief moment. While the pier was mostly empty there were not the only ones there that day and it still felt unusual to be able to kiss whoever he wanted in public, but he liked it.

With a smile Bucky picked up his hat and returned it to his head before flopping back down into his chair. From the ground he picked up a book he had been reading earlier and opened it to where he left off. He had to admit taking a slow and easy day wasn't a bad idea. It always seemed to be something going on.

Time went by as Bucky read his book, while keeping an eye on Sam who still was having no luck fishing. Every so often Sam would get a nibble on the end of his line only for the fish to escape by the time he reeled it in. Even the pelican from earlier had given up, waddling over to one of the other handful of people fishing that day instead.

Eventually Bucky got tired of reading and stood once again, making his way over to Sam who was quietly cursing under his breath. Down in the water was a bird, only its skinny neck and head visible above the surface. A fish was speared upon its sharp and pointy beak and Bucky pointed down to it. "That bird is better than you are."

"He does it every day of his life," Sam protested. "If I had a spear I could get one too."

Bucky decided not to comment on that. "Let me try."

"Have you ever even fished before?" Sam asked as he handed over the fishing pole. 

"I lived on a farm for two years," Bucky reminded him. He wasn't entirely a city boy, even before living in Wakanda. He had memories of growing up in Indiana before his father got a new job during the Depression and moved the entire family to Brooklyn. 

"Just because you were a farmer doesn't mean you did any fishing."

That was true, but there was a large lake near his farm and his therapist had suggested he try different activities while recovering from his mental trauma. It had been too quiet though, gave him too much time to think about what he had done, so instead he focused on more physical tasks, which made him too tired to be alone with his thoughts. 

The fishing pole however felt familiar in his hands, it technically hadn't been that long ago. With a flick, the lure sailed through the air and landed with a plop into the water. An osprey flew by, a fish clutched between its talons, momentarily drawing Bucky's attention. It was then when he felt the first curious tugs against the line. 

"I don't believe it," Sam grumbled next to him as the tugs became more firm.

Bucky laughed as he began reeling the line in. It was dumb luck, he knew it, Sam probably knew it, but it was funny anyway. His laughter however died away when the thing he caught broke the surface of the water. It was a small stingray.

"That doesn't look like a fish," Sam teased before laughing while Bucky hauled it up to the pier so he could unhook it.

"At least I caught something," he replied as he dropped the angry stingray over the railing where it plopped back into the water and scooted away.

"It still doesn't count." 

"Yes it does."

Sam laughed again and Bucky didn't resist as he moved closer, quickly pressing their lips together. It was all just fun. That was one reason he loved Sam, they had fun together.

For the rest of the afternoon they took turns with the fishing pole, and actually managed to catch two fish, both which they threw back into the water. As the sun began to dip lower in the sky, they packed up their things and headed back to their hotel which was only a short walk away and was located on a nearby beach.

As Sam stacked the fishing gear in a corner, Bucky opened the patio doors that led out to their private balcony that overlooked the water. In the distance the sun was dipping low in the sky, a vibrant display of reds, oranges and yellow. As Bucky stood watching it, he was soon joined by Sam who wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, his lips going to the back of Bucky's neck who shuddered at the touch and he tilted his head to give Sam better access. 

"Shouldn't we be enjoying the sunset?" he asked, not that he really wanted Sam to stop. His mouth was moving slowly, forcing Bucky to hold back a whimper.

"We've seen plenty of sunsets."

That was true. They already had witnessed a sunset from that very balcony, not to mention the others they had seen throughout the trip, and they had a couple of more days there until they moved on to their next destination before eventually making their way home. 

Bucky turned in Sam's arms, their lips meeting briefly for a kiss before he pulled away, taking hold of Sam's hand in the process leading him back inside their room where he bypassed the bed, heading instead to the bathroom, Sam not resisting with his plan. Not that Bucky figured he would, back home in NYC, there wasn't a room untouched which they hadn't had sex in.

In the bathroom he let go of Sam's hand, instead focusing on turning the water on. Behind him he could hear Sam undress and as he began turning around to watch, he was stopped by firm hands on his hips.

"No." 

A shudder went through Bucky at the soft command of Sam's voice. If that's how Sam wanted it, he was fine with it. Sometimes it was nice being taken care of. He stood still as he felt Sam's hands go the hem of the t-shirt he wore, lifting the fabric, 

"Need some help?" he teased as he felt Sam's hands fumble at the fly of his jeans.

"You try doing this blind," Sam replied and Bucky had to snicker. It wasn't long though before Sam was shoving the jeans down Bucky's long legs where they pooled at his feet. As he stepped out of them he entered the shower, the cool spray of water hitting him, and it wasn't long before he felt Sam's hands on him once again. 

"You're the reason I couldn't concentrate on my fishing all afternoon," Sam grumbled as Bucky felt lips to the back of his neck. He let out a moan as he bowed his head and braced his hands on the tiled wall, wanting more, which Sam gladly gave him as he planted another kiss.

"You were the one who was the distraction," Bucky replied, loving the way Sam's hands trailed up and down the sides of his body. It didn't matter where on his body, he simply loved being touched by Sam. 

"Yeah?" Even though Bucky couldn't see him, he knew that Sam was grinning.

He shivered, blaming the cool water that was pouring down upon them as he nodded his head. There was no harm in admitting the truth. At least not when it came to home much he loved Sam and desired him. It was something he never wanted Sam forgetting. "Yeah."

A gasp left him as he felt Sam lick water droplets off his back, the slow drag of the tongue sending little sparks of pleasure through his body going straight to his cock which was already hard and begged to be touched but he resisted the urge, not wanting things to be over too soon.

Bucky knew there was a bottle of lube in the shower, it had been left there from the other day, so he wasn't surprised when he felt a slick finger enter him, filling him, opening him up. He groaned as he felt it brush up against his prostate, pleasure rocking through his body as he pressed back against the invading digit, wanting more.

He heard Sam chuckle as he swiped his tongue across Bucky's normal shoulder before moving to the other side, his lips pressing against where flesh met metal causing Bucky to whimper. There was a lot of nerve damage there, some of it repaired by Shuri, but Sam always had a way of driving him crazy when he did something like that. And while he was distracted, another finger slipped inside him.

Water continued to splash down upon them but it had long since become an afterthought, Bucky too caught up in the moment to even barely be aware of the cool tiles of the wall underneath his hands. He pressed against the tiles as he pushed his ass backwards towards Sam only to have the man pull his fingers free and hold his hips once again.

"Sam," Bucky said, his voice filled with frustration as glanced back at Sam to find a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just giving you what you want."

To prove his point, one of Sam's hands left his hip and a moment later Bucky felt the tip of Sam's cock against his entrance. His eyes fluttered closed as Sam pushed forward until he bottomed out which was followed by him holding still for a moment giving Bucky time to adjust and to simply enjoy the feeling of Sam inside him.

He moaned as Sam began moving, rocking against him, the hard cock thrusting in and out of his body. His own cock was hard, begging to be touched. His hand moved towards it only to be beaten there by Sam who gripped and began stroking it. 

It wasn't long until Bucky came, the water quickly washing away all sign of his come while Sam continued to thrust inside him. He groaned small words of encouragement, what he could manage at least, until Sam came as well.

As Sam pulled out, Bucky turned in Sam's arms, their mouths connecting in a tender kiss as he wrapped his arms over Sam's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I love you," Bucky whispered, his eyes meeting Sam's, a fond look exchanged between them before Bucky grinned. "Even if you won't be able to feed us if we get lost in the wilderness."

"You're a brat," Sam replied as he nipped gently at Bucky's neck, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough that it caused a shudder to go through Bucky's body. 

"Maybe," he admitted as the water of the shower continued to spray down upon them, "but you love me anyways."

"Damn right," Sam replied as he pulled Bucky in for another kiss.

* * *

It was very tempting to just stay inside the room with Sam for the rest of the night, lounging around naked together, touching and petting each other whenever they wanted. But a rumble in his stomach got Bucky moving. He needed food.

They ended up going to one of the nearby bars/restaurants. Later the place would be busy with locals celebrating the new year but at the moment there wasn't much activity which was exactly what they both wanted; a quiet end to their quiet day.

After eating they walked hand-in-hand back to hotel, taking their time, enjoying the smell and sounds of the ocean even if they couldn't see it. The town's Christmas lights were still up, lighting their way with a display of dolphins, sea turtles and star fishes, and Bucky couldn't help but think how happy he was. A few years ago he didn't think such a thing would be possible, that he could be happy, feel normal, not when he had been forced to do so many horrible things. The guilt still weighed upon him at times, but things were better.

Back in their room, Sam opened the patio doors once again, letting fresh air into the room while Bucky put a movie on. He really wasn't the best choice for selecting movies, there was only a handful he had seen over the past few years, but Sam always insisted, claiming he didn't mind watching anything again.

"Jaws?" Sam quested as he joined Bucky on the bed. 

Bucky shrugged. "We're on a beach, it's on a beach."

"I can't argue with that logic."

Bucky took that as a sign that the movie was fine with Sam, and he curled to the man's side as the movie began. "I'd just punch the shark," he muttered at one point, but other than that he remained quiet, enjoying the movie and having Sam by his side.

By the time the movie was over it wasn't long until midnight. Wanting some air, Bucky headed out to the balcony, his gaze going to the stars while Sam turned on the New Years footage from New York where the ball was about to be dropped in Times Square. 

"They look cold," Bucky heard Sam said and he wandered back inside to take a look at the TV. The people in the crowd were indeed huddled up under many layers of clothing. 

"Good thing we're here." He didn't like the cold. Too many memories of Siberia. 

He turned away from the TV as he crawled back onto the bed, placing a quick kiss to Sam's neck. He actually didn't care much for watching the New Years celebrations, he had watched the ball fall in person many times; a pretty girl on his arm, Steve by his side. It had been fun, eagerly ringing in the New Year, not knowing what the future held for them.

It wasn't that he was unhappy now, he loved Sam and their lives together, but he wasn't the same man as he was back then. He placed another kiss to Sam's neck, letting his lips linger against dark skin. Plus there was the simple fact that Sam was far more entertaining than watching the ball drop on TV.

It was an act that didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "I get the feeling that you're not interested in the ball drop."

"There are other balls I'm more interested in."

Bucky raised his head to meet Sam's gaze who smirked. "Show me."

Yeah, he could do that.

Bucky shifted, sitting up, straddling Sam's waist as his hands went to hem of the t-shirt Sam was wearing who lazily raised his arms allowing Bucky to pull it off and toss it away where it landed somewhere on the floor. Not that Bucky cared what happened to the shirt, his eyes were too focused on Sam's chest, it was a sight he would never tire of, hard pecs, firm abs. Sam worked hard to keep himself in shape and he didn't even have any super soldier serum to rely on. It was all Sam.

He bent forward, placing the first kiss to the base of Sam's neck before slowly making his way downward, taking time to swirl his tongue over one nipple and then the other before continuing his quest, sliding lower.

When he reached the waistband of the jeans that Sam wore, he sat back, letting his fingers make quick work of the fly and Sam lifted his hips so that Bucky could yank the jeans down his legs and shove them off the bed so they'd be out of the way leaving Sam completely naked.

It would be so easy to take time to admire Sam again, because he really was beautiful, but Bucky was growing impatient, his cock twitched with excitement, pressing against his clothing, wanting out.

He slipped off the bed, standing before Sam (and blocking the TV, but Sam didn't seem to mind) as he removed his clothes, his body flushing at the hungry look in Sam's eyes, a rush of pleasure going through him. He liked being desired by Sam.

Bucky knelt on the bed, the mattress shifting under his weight, as he crawled back towards Sam, a smirk on his face as he regained control of himself. His focus at the moment was about Sam's pleasure. 

Sam's legs fell open as he approached and Bucky settled down between them, placing a small kiss to the base of his cock before moving his mouth lower, gently sucking one ball into his mouth, letting it press against his tongue before releasing it and repeating the motion with the other ball. 

He could hear Sam's moans, which only encouraged him. Removing his mouth, he lapped at the balls with his tongue, holding still every so often to savour the taste, enjoying himself. His own cock was hard, trapped between his body and the bed, but he didn't care, it was all about Sam.

And he wanted to give more.

He moved his mouth higher, taking the tip of Sam's cock in his mouth while his metal hand wrapped around the base. Slowly he lowered his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside of the cock until he could go no further, holding still for a moment before sliding back up, his metal hand moving along the length. He knew from past experience that Sam liked it when he touched him with his metal hand. Bucky didn't blame him, he knew how fun the unique feeling of it was.

A pleasurable groan left Sam and while it was tempting for Bucky to quicken the pace, he decided to keep going slow, taking his time, wanting Sam to come completely apart until he was begging to be fucked. Plus Bucky simply liked the feeling of having Sam's cock in his mouth and didn't want to rush it. 

"It's starting," Sam suddenly said and from behind him on the TV Bucky heard as the countdown begin. 

He raised his head as he looked at Sam. "You're really more focused on that?"

Sam grinned at him as he grabbed for Bucky's shoulders, hauling him up until they were face-to-face, Bucky lying on top of Sam. "Just wanted your attention," he said, and Bucky felt as Sam's fingers dug into his hair as he was pulled down for a heated kiss.

Fuck taking things slow, he wanted Sam and wanted him now.

Bucky could hear the cheers from the TV as he slid off Sam and reached for the bedside table and the bottle of lube on it which they had left there that morning. He paid no attention to the TV as he returned to Sam's side, positioning both of them on their sides, Sam's back pressed up to Bucky's chest as they faced the balcony door that had been left open. 

It was impossible to see much in the dark night except for the stars that twinkled brightly in the sky. They could smell the salt water though and could hear the waves as they gentled lapped against the shore. It was almost like being on the beach, except there was no dealing with sand getting into places it shouldn't.

"I love you," Bucky breathed into Sam's ear as the fingers of his metal hand began to loosen Sam up. He placed a small kiss against Sam's shoulder as he closed his eyes. It was crazy at times how much he loved Sam. In all his years of living he never thought he could love so strongly. Or be so loved.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, a happy sigh leaving him, "I love you too."

Those were words that Bucky would never get tired of hearing. He kissed the back of Sam's neck as he removed his fingers, taking a quick moment to run his hand over his own cock, making sure it was slick with lube, before guiding it inside Sam who gasped as his body gave a small tremble. 

Bucky ran his hand down Sam's side as he placed a kiss to Sam's shoulder blades, dragging his tongue along the skin, enjoying the moment. It never got old, being connected to Sam in such a way. 

"Are you trying to calm me or get me even more excited?" Sam complained as he turned his head far enough to look at Bucky. 

A grin crossed Bucky's face before he quickly captured Sam's lips in a kiss. "Maybe both."

He gave an experimental shallow thrust, grinning again at the way Sam groaned. Bucky's hand slid down Sam's side again, hooking under his leg, raising it as he thrusted again, going deeper, his teeth biting down gently into Sam's shoulder.

A rhythm was established, moans coaxed out of Sam whose head fell forward giving Bucky easier access to the back of his neck who trailing his tongue along it. At one point he glanced over Sam's shoulder, discovering that his hands were on his cock, which only encouraged Bucky. 

Sam's body trembled as he came, spilling his come into his hand, Bucky thrusting into him the entire time until he could take no more and came as well, filling Sam with his come, a silent cry on his lips. There was no where else he would rather be. 

As things calmed they laid next to each other, quiet as they rested. Finally Bucky moved as he slipped out of Sam, placing small kisses down his back before reaching his ass. He slipped his tongue inside, a soft moan escaping Sam. It didn't take long for Bucky to clean him, he wasn't interested in anything besides that, and just wanted to cuddle back down next to Sam. Get some sleep.

Sam apparently had similar ideas, rolling to his back as soon as Bucky's tongue pulled way. Taking hold of Sam's wrist, Bucky lifted his hand to his lips licking it clean as well before releasing it and giving Sam a devious look.

"You're going to be the death of me," Sam complained but Bucky knew that there was no weight behind his words. It was simply the fun teasing that was normal between them.

Memories of the shower returned to Bucky and of the way Sam had made him come apart. "Don't act like it's not mutual."

Sam grinned as Bucky curled against his side, his fingers going to Bucky's hair; a soft pet. "Yeah." 

They stayed that way, cuddled together, as Bucky closed his eyes. He was tired, wanted to go to sleep. Sam's next words though woke him up again. 

"Happy New Year."

Bucky smiled as he snuggled closer to Sam's warm body. "Happy New Year," he echoed. It didn't matter what happened in the new year, all that mattered was that they currently had each other. And that was all Bucky needed.

**Author's Note:**

> We are officially in the year when 'the Falcon and the Winter Soldier' will be released. :D
> 
> Also, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
